<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Birthday Cuddles by JamOnToast</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29882244">Birthday Cuddles</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/JamOnToast/pseuds/JamOnToast'>JamOnToast</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Criminal Minds (US TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Birthday Presents, F/M, Fluff, M/M, Other, References to Sex, nothing but fluff</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-16 03:15:13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,318</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29882244</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/JamOnToast/pseuds/JamOnToast</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The Hotchner Family celebrate Y/N's birthday with some surprise presents.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Aaron Hotchner/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>25</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Birthday Cuddles</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>also posted on my tumblr (pumpkin-stars)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“Hey,” a voice whispers in your ear as two arms circle your waist, “Happy Birthday.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You’re in the kitchen, grabbing a drink and a little snack. He’s been home for all of one minute, already calling out a hello so he doesn’t startle you, and he’s already without his jacket, tie, and shoes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I missed you.” He kisses your cheek. “But I’ve got all of today off to spend with you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It’s just gone midnight. He always makes sure he’s the first to say it to you - beating the friend who texts on the dot usually by taking your phone from you until he’s finished. This year though, your phone is in the bedroom, and Aaron has no competition.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m glad you’re back.” You grinned, leaning into him, “Missed you too.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He kisses you again, trailing his lips from your cheek to your neck, “Go lie down, I’ll bring your drink.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And a present?” You wonder slyly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He laughs into your skin, then pulls away completely, “I guess you can get something tonight. Something Jack wouldn’t mind not seeing you open.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mmmm,” you grin, “He probably shouldn’t see me unwrapping his dad. Kid doesn’t need any more trauma.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>There’s enough trauma in the Hotchner Household for you to laugh about now, several years after the events it’s really all you can do - if you couldn’t joke, your lives would be a lot darker. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He spins you around, pressing the first kiss of the night - day? - to your lips, and ushers you off to the bedroom, taking his time to grab himself a drink, and work out how to carry both drinks, a small present, and some snacks with just two hands.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>By the time he makes it to the bedroom, you’re already settled under the covers and replying to the two texts - one from your best friend, the other from Penelope Garcia (who was probably already asleep now the team were home safe).</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He puts the mugs down, presses another kiss to your lips, and settles himself at your side, on top of the covers. The main light has a switch beside the bed, and you flick it easily, letting only the two bedside lamps illuminate the room.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How was the case?” You ask. It might be your birthday but you need to make sure he’s alright.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Not the worst.” He admits easily, “We caught the unsub, saved the victim. A success on all accounts.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No injuries?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Reid hurt his wrist looking at too many books, but, no, nothing serious.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You grin and shift towards him, “Good.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>One hand reaches to unbutton his shirt, his own hands go to his belt. He’s enthusiastic, but you can tell his exhausted too.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We both know birthday sex is better with rest, Aar.” You smile at him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He nods, grins,  “I’ll make it worth the wait.” He removes the clothes, leaving him in an undershirt and his boxers, and he joins you under the covers. “I love you, you know?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ve never doubted it.” You assure him, kissing him once more. When you pull away, he hands you a small present, professionally wrapped in shiny red paper with a black ribbon. “What’s this?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Open it and find out,” he urges.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You do, and laugh when you’re greeted with a framed photograph - it's Aaron and Jack, both of them grinning at the camera, their faces red with chill, scarves bundled around their necks and snowflakes in their sticky uppy hair. It’s from last winter, and in one corner of the photo you can make out a little blur - your finger over the lens. “I love it, Aar.” You grin, “My boys.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He blushes at the praise, the knowledge of being yours, and he kisses you once more.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You set it on the nightstand, where it will stay for years and years, and turn back to find Aaron waiting with his arms open. You grin and lean into him settling into his arms. It’s your favourite place in the world, protected and secure, the feel of him all around you, his heart beating steadily in his chest reminding the both of you that you’re together and safe.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re the best better half a man could ask for.” His voice makes his chest rumble under your ear, and you laugh a little, kissing him over his heart.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re such a sap, Aar.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Your</span>
  </em>
  <span> sap.” He corrects.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You squeeze him tightly, “I love you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I love you too.” He kisses the top of your head, “Let’s get some sleep. God knows Jack’ll be in here at the crack of dawn.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>~~~</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sure enough, you’re woken not by an alarm, not by the sun coming through the curtains, but by an enthusiastic pre-teen bursting into the bedroom - or rather, by his footsteps thundering down the hall. You have just enough warning to detach yourself from Aaron and sit up before the door swings open and Jack practically springs from the doorway onto the bed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Happy Birthday!” He grins at you, sitting criss cross applesauce at your feet.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Aaron is groggy, but wakes enough to say, “hey buddy,” and pull himself upright. “You bring the presents with you?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jack shoots off the bed again, thundering back down the hall to grab the bag from inside Aaron’s office - you know exactly where your boys keep their gifts, but you never go looking. Surprises aren’t always good, but your husband and his son never disappoint.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Aaron has just enough time to kiss you good morning before Jack appears again, handing his dad the bag, trusting that he knows what order to give you the presents.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The first is a cube-shaped box, spider-man wrapping paper, and you grin at Jack as you open it. There’s a lot of tape holding it shut, and you’re certain that Aaron only let Jack wrap it because it’s a relatively simple shape.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You open it eventually and find a plain cardboard box, so you open that too.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It’s a mug. Custom-made by the looks of it.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>#1 Step Parent</span>
  </em>
  <span> decorates it, stripes of your favourite colours surrounding the text.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It makes your heart soar, and you grin at Jack, blushing. “Thanks buddy.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Open the next one!” He urges, looking between you and his dad eagerly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Aaron hands you another present, smaller, a jewelry box by the look of it, and you open it. There’s two lockets, so you open both - they have the same tiny picture inside - the three of you sleeping on Rossi’s couch, no doubt taken by one of his team during a party. It’s Aaron’s turn to blush.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We’ll match.” He smiles.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You already gave me a picture of you two,” You smile at him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s a picture of me and my son.” He shakes his head, “This is a picture of </span>
  <em>
    <span>us</span>
  </em>
  <span> and </span>
  <em>
    <span>our</span>
  </em>
  <span> son.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You’re not a profiler, but you can tell that they’re nervous about the next present.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Aaron hands it to you slowly, and Jack moves up the bed to sit between you, both your boys watching eagerly as you open the envelope.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>State of Virginia : Application for Adoption</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>You stare at it for a moment, then turn to Jack and Aaron, “I- Wh-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Now we really will be your boys.” Aaron smiles shyly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jack looks incredibly nervous still, so you smile.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You wanna be my kid, buddy?” You ask him. He nods. “Then how ‘bout we fill this out after breakfast, hmm?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He nods, then launches himself at you, hugging you tight. A moment later he darts from the bed again, heading back to his room to dress before you eat.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So,” Aaron smiles at you, cheeks flushed pink.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“My boys.” You grin, pulling him towards you, “I love you so much.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I love you too.” He smiles, closing the distance between you.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Best birthday ever.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We’ve got about twenty minutes,” Aaron pointed out, “I can make it better.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You grin again, “Then get to it, Angel.”</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>